Rita Skeeters false report from Azkaban.
by Rita Skeeter1
Summary: Rita Skeeter has followed Harry Ron and Hermione, and finds a very disturbing group of gryffindors doing weird stuff to Draco and Snape


Rita Skeeter's Report  
  
The boy behind the glasses.  
  
  
Last night at the disturbing hour of 11:00 Harry Potter crept out of the Gryffindor common room. Along with him were his two meddlesome friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The three obviously were up to no good and they quickly made their way to the forbidden forest, not like they wouldn't know the place by heart. Dumbledore loves the boy and is blinded to his inexcusable actions. Always on top of things I decided to follow them, troublesome as they are I wouldn't want them getting killed. They are greeted by a dog, a dog in the forest you ask? Oh but this isn't any dog, this is a talking dog.  
  
And soon the four are joined up by the rest of the 5th year Gryffindors, then this is where it gets good, the dog turns into a man! He must be an unregistered anagmi, and that is illegal! The man has a black canvas bag with him and pulls out butterbeer after butterbeer. Harry passes them out, and when everybody has gotten one the man turns back into a dog and runs away. I almost followed the dog-man but I was too interested in what the students were doing.   
  
This was no ordinary after hours party, this was a meeting of some sort. After 30mins of partying Ron steps onto a wooden crate and a hush falls over the crowd. "I am happy that you all showed up but I would expect you all to show up as this will be the funnest night of our Hogwarts lives." "Hermione, bring out Malfoy and Snape." With her wand she focuses on the two floating bodies and brings them toward the group. She then hurls them at a tree and they fall to the ground with a hard thump. Snape is first to gain consciousness….."You will all be expelled." Pure hatred was the look on Snapes face. Draco on the other hand had a look of pure terror.  
  
"I've been waiting for this since the day I arrived at Hogwarts", said Harry. Lavender? Yes Harry? The rubber chickens.  
The grin from Snapes face was soon gone and he realized what was to come. "oh no harry please don't hit me with rubber chickens I will do anything, ANYTHING! Please Harry NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! A vicious and maniac like sneer curled upon Harry's lips as he went over to Snape, huge rubber chicken in hand. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Even the Gryffindors who hated Snape couldn't watch this horrific scene. Malfoy cried out for his lover, please take me but don't hurt him! Ron turned to Malfoy "oh believe me he isn't the only one who is going to feel pain tonight." "You Sick Bloody Bastard" shouted Draco. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, his sobbing made his shoulders shake. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were having the time of their life kicking Snape as hard as they could. Someone shouted "put them in the ditch" Harry and Ron rolled Snape into a huge hole in the ground.  
  
Snape was screaming and crying at the same time and the dirt on his face was rolling off. With mud in his hair it didn't look as greasy, but a lot more dingy. Malfoys face was tear streaked and he reached his arm out for his almost dead lover. Suddenly he felt his hair being grabbed by none other than that mudblood Granger. Draco couldn't even fight and he was dragged to the hole with Snape. "Well if we die, we die together." The two assholes clung to one another.   
  
GUMMY BEARS!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The gryffindors who were beginning to lose their minds started throwing gummy bears at the two. Soda, popcorn, snowcaps and all movie snackfoods were thrown at them.   
This would have gone on longer if it hadn't been for DumB ass Dore and Gets on My Nerveas. The pitiful display hahaha.  
  
  
  
Rita put away her notepad and magic pen, yes living in Azkaban was very fun, and when she got out all who had been cruel to her would pay. Muahahahhahhahahahahahhahahhahahhahahahahha.  
  
  
Rita Skeeter- Umm Mr.dementor Sir?  
  
Demontor- screech gurgle  
  
Rita Skeeter- read this story and tell me what you think  
  
Dementor takes Ritas "story" and while he was reading it he rolled on the ground doing something weird, probably laughing.  
  
"Yes that's right because when I get outta here everyone will suffer false ness THEN Voldemort will love me!" Yes he will want me as his bride YAY! 


End file.
